


Lipstick Kisses

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Lipstick, M/M, Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank urges Gerard to paint his lips red for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [turps33](http://turps33.livejournal.com/)'s [Bandom Kissing Meme](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html), for [greedy_dancer](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _Frank/Gerard, kissing with lipstick on._
> 
> Written in 2011.

Frank watches the flick of Gerard's wrist as he paints his face. He's already got the usual eyeliner on, finger-smeared over his eyelids and the tender skin under his eyes. The blush goes next, something extra for tonight's show, brushed over Gerard's cheekbones in broad, round strokes. Frank looks at Gerard's reflection in the mirror and his breath catches in his throat. Gerard's eyes are dark and focused, the blush highlighting his apple-shaped cheeks. Gerard's hair is newly dyed and shockingly red and he's been biting his lip for a while, leaving it tender and spit-slick, and Frank can't tear his eyes away anymore.

Their eyes meet in the mirror and something warm blooms in Frank's chest, the warmth spreading all over. And fuck. Gerard _smirks_ at him, wiping his wet lip on the back of his hand.

"You look like you want something," Gerard observes, abandoning the brush for Frank's total attention. "What do you want, Frankie?"

"I --" Frank starts, blinking slow. Watching Gerard going through the motions has put him in a muzzy, listless mood that he doesn't feel ready to snap out of yet. It's so quiet and dark in the bus, the reading light that Gerard's attached to the mirror is casting Gerard in a soft spotlight and fuck, Gerard looks _good_. But something's still missing. Something Gerard still needs. Frank grabs the toilet bag with all the make up and starts rummaging through it while Gerard watches him with curious eyes, and as he pulls the almost unused lipstick out, Gerard gives him a surprised look. "Please?"

Gerard just looks at him for a while, like he's searching something in Frank's eyes. He then sweeps his gaze over Frank's flushed cheeks, chuckling to himself like he can't really believe what he's going to do as he finally nods and reaches out for the lipstick. Their fingers brush as he takes the stick from Frank, turning back to the mirror. 

"I don't even know what this thing's doing in here. I don't think I've put on any since like, high school," he rambles, purses his lips as he sweeps the stick over them, then rubs his lips together, spreading red everywhere. Frank wonders how Gerard can still sound so casual when Frank's whole body is practically vibrating from want. 

Gerard steps back from the mirror and caps the lipstick, dropping it back in the bag. Then he turns to Frank, giving him a hesitant look. "So, what's the verdict?"

"You look fucking amazing," Frank breathes out in a jumble of words, trying to look at Gerard in the eyes while he speaks but finding it hard to take his eyes off his lips. "Fuck -- I just. I think you're so fucking perfect right now."

Gerard gives him a small smile, almost hesitant like he's taken aback by Frank's words. He leans against the dressing table, knocking over half-empty bottles of hairspray that roll threateningly towards the edge. "Yeah? You don't think it's too much?" Frank shakes his head, still just fucking staring like a brainless idiot, and Gerard shrugs, turning his head to check himself out in the mirror again. "Don't think I'm going out like this though, I'm not quite Bowie yet."

"So it's just for me?" Frank's grin is huge, and Gerard dips his head back to laugh.

"Yeah, don't get all cocky though. Or I won't do it again."

"Again?" Frank beams, and Gerard's wink is heavy with suggestion, dark lashes dusting his cheeks. And christ, Frank just _wants_. And it must show so clear on his face.

Gerard studies him with intent, licking his lips before he rasps out, "Now be a good boy a get me some wipes, it's getting time to go."

"I have a better idea," Frank says, stepping close and hooking his fingers around the collar of Gerard's t-shirt, pulling Gerard in for a kiss.

Gerard makes a small noise and then just melts in the kiss, letting Frank brush their lips together and smear the lipstick over both their mouths, resting his arms on Frank's shoulders. Frank licks into Gerard's mouth and tugs at his lip with his teeth, wanting to taste and feel the texture of the lipstick, so stupidly turned on he doesn't know what to do with himself except this, just keep kissing him.

Gerard pulls away from the kiss after a while, breathing hard, and touches his forehead against Frank's, licking his lips. He hums a little, mouth quirking up, lips even redder than before. He plants a small kiss to the side of Frank's mouth, then to his cheek, huffing out a laugh. He steps back a little and starts wiping Frank's face with his hand, brushing his knuckles down Frank's cheek. "Jesus, Frank. I think you made it worse. Now we both look like we've been up to something terribly naughty."

"Yeah, with each other," Frank grins, reeling, and Gerard nods, smiling bright. He swoops in for another kiss and Frank laughs into it, making a note to buy the next store they go to empty of all the lipstick.


End file.
